Leo Valdez One Shots
by rosesope
Summary: This is a book of Leo Valdez X Reader One Shots. I'm not sure about the rating yet. But the rating is gonna be no younger than teen.
1. Chapter 1

Allo! So this is my first story on here, and I'm just trying to get the gist of things. I honestly have no bloody clue what I'm doing. So let's get in with it!

* * *

Leo Valdez X Mortal!Reader:

* * *

You sighed as you watched yet another rude customer leave the store you work at. As the cashier, you had to deal with all the jerks who have a problem with the products you sell. You worked at a small tool-shop, where you could find everything from  
/wrenches, to hoses.

You internally groaned when the bell rang, signaling another customer entering the store. You just pulled out your phone slipped in you earbuds, not giving a damn. The One by Deuce started to play through your black and white earbuds.

 _I'm supposed to be the one_

 _Who brings us all together_

 _Weak or strong_

 _Not just a song we sing along_

 _When things go wrong_

 _You willneed me when you fall_

 _I willneed you when I'm wrong_

 _Tears lead me on-_

You pulled out your earbuds after pausing the music. The customer was in front of you, with a sprinkler as well as a fire extinguisher. You raised an eyebrow.

The boy in front of you was about your age, and had tan skin, and slightly pointed ears. His hair was a chocolaty brown mess of curls. He had on a white shirt over an orange one, suspenders, and brown pants. You couldn't see his shoes from where you  
were.

"Can I help you?" You asked.

The boy scratched his head. "Uh yeah," he replied, looking around nervously. "I just want to check out."

You hummed. "Of course you do. Any reason why you need a fire extinguisher? Your clothes are covered in burn marks." And they were. He had streaks of soot and ash across his shirt.

The boy blushed. "I have a bad habit of setting things on fire."

"Okay then," you said, taking the items and running them under the scanner. "That will be 48 dollars, and eighty two cents. But, since you have that bad habit, I will throw in a mini extinguisher for. It's on me."

The boy grinned and handed over the exact amount. "Thanks. I'm Leo Valdez- Bad Boy Supreme."

You rolled your eyes. "Of course you are."

His grin shifted in to a smirk. "And what's your name?" He asked, leaning over the counter.

"Y/N L/N- Underpaided Cashier," you replied.

"Well, Y/N, it was a pleasure meeting yo-" he was cut off by a boy with blonde hairrunning in.

"Emergency back at camp," he interrupted, breathing heavily. "You win Truth or Dare. Congrats. We need to leave, right now." He hadn't seemed to notice that you were listening to every word he had to say.

Leo's smile faded and he gave a quick nod. "Well, I gotta go Y/N. See ya around!" He ran out of the store with the blonde on his heels. You shook your head.

"Immature boys," you murmured.

* * *

So yeah! That's my first one! By the way, the credits to Uncle Rick for all characters except for, obviously, you!

Song: The One,Deuce

I'm honestly a bit annoyed with Deuce, still. All of his song are about how bad the band is now that he left, and stuff like that. Like, boi. But the song was stuck in my head so I figured that I might as well throw it in.


	2. Chapter Two l Training

Leo Valdez X Demigod!Reader

* * *

Y/N: Your Name

L/N: Last Name

Age: Age

Y/G/P: Your godly parent

F/C: Favorite Color

And so on. You'll catch on

* * *

You followed the rest of your cabin to the arena, where you would be training with Hephaestus cabin. You grabbed your W/O/C from the weapons rack.

"Okay," your head counselor said. "No armor. It's just simple training. Try not to kill each other."

You heard someone snicker in your group. "As if we would be able to."

"The Valdez kid is pretty scrawny," you heard someone reply.

A hush of agreement. You guys lined up along the edge of the arena as Hephaestus entered the area. They followed suit and they stopped talking too.

"Delilah!" Your counselor called. Delilah was a small girl with gorgeous amberhair, and fierce blue eyes.

"Harley!" Leo Valdez called.

The two children stepped into the arena. Harley looked confident, but Dehlilah's face was clean of emotion.

"Fight!" Your counselor called. And they did.

Dehlilah's weapon was twin daggers, while Harley used a short sword. Dehliah let Harley believe that she was nothing, and a simple toy, but she surprised him when one dagger ended behind his neck and the other pointed as his throat.

"Y/N!" Your counselor called. You were up!

"Me!" Leo announced. You sighed and pulled out your w/o/c, stepping into the arena. When he saw you, he seemed to pause. He kicked the arena sand while looking at his feet. Your mouth twisted into a frown out of not understanding.


	3. iNSaNiTY Part One

Leo Valdez X Unstable!Reader  
I got my inspiration from the song iNSaNiTY. Be sure to check it out. This is not a songfic. This is your backstory and shit that will help with part two.

* * *

Jason had a younger sister. She was just a year younger, and Zeus' knew of the girl's existence when at Camp Jupiter, and regained his memories of her soon after his quest with Leo and Piper ended. The girl's name was Y/N.  
Thalia also knew who you were. She still left you, though. She still left you with your mother, and let you grow up with your insane mother. She would treat you mercilessly, and acted as though you were a piece of shit.  
After the death of your mother, you were left to survive on your own. Unstable, young, scared, and alone. Over the years with your mother, you had begun to develop severe trust-issues. When you were finally attacked by monsters, you were to fragile and  
weak to do much. You weren't able to eat much, and survived off of leftovers and gifts from people when they walked into the alley that you were residing in.  
The monsters thought of you as a toy, and threw you around, laughing maniacally. You never had a hero, so there was no point in hoping for one. What would they show up as? A drunk? A stoner? Oddly enough, yes. A drunk stoner saved your ass. He ended up  
throwing his beer bottle at a monster's head, and burned a cigarette on to another's. Sadly, one monster managed to sneak up behind the man and kill him. But you were already gone.  
You had always been able to sneak into a train when one was going east, so you simply did so again. You wanted to get as far away as possible from your old home. Your mother had always spoken of New York City(as well as Vegas), so why not go there? When  
you were attacked you had been near the border of New York in Pennsylvania **(A/N: the state where a guy I ama bit more than friends with lives)** , so you figured it wouldn't be too far.  
After sneaking on, sitting on the back of a train and sleeping, and sneaking off, you had made it to NYC, with Long Island near by (I suck at geography so sorry if this is wrong).  
As you walked around, you had encountered other homeless people, some less sane than you.  
When it began to rain, you continued walking emotionlessly until you reached a Starbucks. You had overheard from another homeless person that water there is free, and you can sit down in a corner and they won't kick you out (this is true). You did as  
you were supposed to and just sat by the back entrance and watches the rain fall.  
After about an hour, a boy entered from the door you were next to. He smelled slightly of wet wool, and walked strangely. He wore long jeans and had arm crutches. You noticed two little light brown lumps on the top of his head. You frowned. What  
the hell was he?  
He sniffed and then turned to look at you. You gulped and took another sip of water. He leaned closer and you leaned back, clearly shaking. You weren't comfortable around new people, and he was a bit too close.  
Instead of walking away after noticing your discomfort, the weird guy sat across from you. You attempted to stand up but stopped when the man spoke.  
"You were attacked by monsters before."  
You shakily turned to face him once again, to see they guy sitting with his hands folded on the table.  
You nodded and whimpered. The guy grinned. "Come with me. I know a safe place."  
Your eyes widened and you shook your head. The man groaned.  
"Please," he pleaded. "My name is Lucas, and I can help you. You'll be safe at this place."  
You shook your head again. Lucas sighed.  
"Look, I know you don't know me, but what do you have to lose?"  
You thought about this before giving the tiniest nod of your head.  
As soon as you did, Lucas stood up and grabbed your arm and led you out into the rain. The torn and thingclothing you wore did next to nothing to shield you from the cold torrent of rain falling from the clouds. Your guide didn't seem to notice.  
He ran leading you to the woods.  
Once you entered the woods, you collapsed. A lack of food had taken its toll on your body, and was not doing you any good. Lucas finally turned to see you laying on the ground.  
"Shit!" He yelled and ran over andkneeled next to you. He reached into a little pouch hanging at his side and pulled out a little brown square. He shoved it in your mouth, and you instantly felt better. Not good, but better. You managed to shakily  
stand and continue to run.  
After another ten minutes of running, you arrived at a large arch thing.  
"Inside!" Lucas told you as he ran through. You obeyed.

* * *

Well fuck. You were a demigod, a child of Zeus, and werealone in your cabin. Yeah, apparently all the myths were real. When you were approached by a man in a wheelchair, you had backed away from him slowly, scared of whatever was going on.  
After about an hour of laying in a bunk with blankets overyour head, and trying but failing to sleep, you manage to doze of slightly. You were still almost completely aware of your surroundings, but you had always slept like that. At least, you  
had ever since you were left with your mother. Ew.  
Twenty minutes into being "asleep", the cabin door opened. Loud voices filled the area and you shrank underneath the blanketsand shook. A bag was flung on to the bed you were in. It bounced off and fell on the floor. The voices stopped.  
"Jason," a female voice said. "I think there is something under those blankets."  
 _Jason._ The voice bounced around in your head. It brought up a feeling of pain and betrayal, but you had trouble linking it with any memories.  
You heard the sound of metal scraping against metal as footsteps approached your bed. Just before they reached you, you dashed out from under the covers and raced to a spot in the corner against the wall. You curled up on the floor with your back in the  
corner. Your eyes adjustedto the light.  
In the cabin were just two people besides you. One was the girl who must have spoken earlier, and the other must have been the one called Jason.  
The girl had choppy brown hair with braids and feathers throughout it. She had tan skin and was absolutely beautiful.  
Jason had blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was a medium color, not as dark as the girl's, but certainly darker than your average goth or emo girl's.  
"Who are you?" Jason demanded. You only whimpered in reply. In his hand he held a golden sword. The same gold as the frames of his glasses.  
"Jason," the girl said softly. "Put your sword away. She can't hurt us."  
Jason scoffed put sheathed his sword, because fuck turning it into a coin. "Who are you?" He asked again, approaching your cowering figure.  
The girl noticed your shaking and pulled Jason's arm and dragged him away from you. "Here," she told him. "Let me try."  
The girl approached you. You tried backing Farther against the wall. She noticed and crouched down to your level.  
"Hey," she said softly once she was a few feet away from you. "I'm Piper, and you are?"  
You shakily shook your head no and buried your head in your knees.  
"Don't be afraid," you heard Piper say, now closer to you. "Jason isn't normally like this. You just scared us, that's all. Do you mind telling us who you are?"  
You looked at Piper with a tear stained face. She sighed. "Jason, can you give us a moment? You scare her." You saw him nod and exitedthe cabin, softly closing the door behind him.  
Piper backed up and sat on the bunk you had slept on. You relaxed a bit.  
"Please tell me who you are, dear," Piper said. She then inhaled sharply. You felt obligated to answer, so you did.  
"Y-y/N-n-n," you stuttered. You mentally scolded yourself for answering her. You then stared at Piper's guilty expression, and realized she forced you to answer.  
"Bitch," you murmured. Piper obviously heard.  
"I'm sorry, Y/N, I can't always control my charmspeak."  
You glared at Piper, newtears no longer forming, but old ones still slipping down your dirty face.  
"Do you want to sit down next to me?" Piper asked quietly. You frowned, but obliged and sat at the foot of the bunk, legs crossed. Piper turned to face you. She sighed and matched your pose, then got out a tissue from her pocket. She leaned down to the  
fallen bag and pulled out a bottle of water. She poured a pit of water on it.  
Piper then began to wipe the dirt and grime off your face. You flinched when she touched you and pushed her arm away, but eventually you let her clean you up a bit. She pulled a comb and brush from her bag and motioned you to turn around, which you did.  
She began to softly comb and brush out your tangledhair. You never cut it so it was quite long. Nearly down to your hips.  
After a few minutes of silent grooming, Piper spoke.  
"Why does he scare you?" She asked, "he" obviously referring to Jason. You shrugged, getting more comfortable with the girl.  
"He approached me with a sword when he found me," you answered. "Seems pretty friendly to me."  
Piper laughed. "I get your point. I take it you're a child of Zeus?"  
You nodded. "According to the wheelchair dude, Chiron."  
"Jason would be your half-brother then."  
You shuddered at Piper's words.  
"What's his full name?" You asked, dying to connect the memories.  
Piper hummed. "Jason Grace, and the younger brother of Thalia Grace."  
You literally toppled out of the bed. All the dots had been connected. The puzzles pieces fell into a whole picture. Piper slid out of the bed and sat next to you as you sat up.  
"Those traitor, betraying, insufferable, assho-" you began until you were interrupted by Jason entering the cabin. He got a glare from Piper, but even a stronger glare from you.  
You backed away from him and against the wall. You couldn't trust him. He left you, as did Thalia.

* * *

So that's the intro to iNSaNiTY. Yes this will include Leo later on inpart two, and possibly part three. Part two will take place a week or two after Part one (this one).  
Thanks! I will try to update again soon! 


	4. iNSaNiTY Part Two

Didn't expect to keep this going. Sorry for never updating. School has been really kicking my ass, and now that the cheer season is over, show choir has been taking its toll on me. Not to mention the stress of a car crash, but anyway, back to the story!  
/Two weeks have passed since your encounter with Jason, and you avoided him like he had the plague. You slept on the other side of the cabin, and ate at the other end of the table, or sometimes next to Nico, who was the super gay and adorable son of Hades.  
If he wasn't with his boyfriend Will, he was with you while the camp ate.  
Sometimes Piper would join youwhen Nico was with Will, who was a child of Apollo, and the two of you would talk. You had nearly always been lucky enough to end up training with her, so that you weren't left alone with your brother. Piper felt like  
a blessing.  
Sometimes she wasn't there though, so you isolated yourself. Feelings of fear and loneliness plaguing your mind. Piper, bein fucking amazing,noticed this and decided to help you make friends. She introduced you to Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus,  
as well as helped you become friends with Will.  
During Friday night's dinner, Capture The Flag was announced. The Romans, who apparently became friends with the Greeks, were joking the camp, so it was theGreeksversus the Romans.  
Right after the announcement was finished, a boy you had seen hanging around Piper and Jason often walked over.  
"Ready Jason?" He asked. The boy had slightly pointed ears, messy curly brown hair, and had a Latino look to him. He was covered in soot and dirt, and wore a tool belt at his waist.  
Jason set down his glass and nodded, thenscooted over so that Elf-Boy could sit next to him on the edge. You internally groaned as you were now sitting across from Jason, while Piper sat in front of Leo.  
Piper had helped you a lot with your trust issues, but you were still slightly on edge about this boy.  
 _ **Unfinished**_


End file.
